


Handprints On My… Thighs?

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were bruises on her thighs, far enough down that the short business skirt she'd planned on wearing to the conference today didn't fully cover them. And they weren't just any bruises, they were fully defined HAND shaped bruises, and they matched her lover's large hands perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints On My… Thighs?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Handprints On My… Thighs?  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Teen  & Up  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _There were bruises on her thighs, far enough down that the short business skirt she'd planned on wearing to the conference today didn't fully cover them. And they weren't just any bruises, they were fully defined_ hand _shaped bruises, and they matched her lover's large hands perfectly._

There were bruises on her thighs, far enough down that the short business skirt she'd planned on wearing to the conference today didn't fully cover them. And they weren't just any bruises, they were fully defined _hand_ shaped bruises, and they matched her lover's large hands perfectly. With a huff, Buffy twisted around and stared at her legs in the mirror unhappily. Jack, for his part, smirked from behind her as he also stared, for much different reasons. He was _not_ supposed to be enjoying this, darn it! Hazel eyes rose to meet his in the mirror, glaring.

"You knew I had this meeting today," she accused, but his smirk didn't fade in the least. As a matter of fact, he actually winked saucily at her reflection, pressing the long line of his body against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Through the fabric of her skirt, she could feel how much he was enjoying the situation, a fact that earned him another scowl and an ineffective attempt to push him away. "Jack!"

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot?" He asked cheekily, dipping his head to press a kiss to her neck. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and she suppressed a groan. He was in one of _those_ moods.

"Not a chance," she sniped back, and when she tugged at his arms this time, he chuckled and let her go. Then, after another glance at the mirror, she did groan. "Thanks to you, I have to try and find something else to wear."

"What's wrong with what you've got on right now?" He arched an eyebrow at her, the grin tugging at his lips far too smug, and her eyes narrowed.

"Do you _want_ to have our sex life broadcasted to anyone who so much as looks in my direction today?"

"I see no problem with that," he answered easily, and then before she could protest, he turned her to face him and pulled her into a kiss. Predictably, because she never could resist his kisses, she melted into it. When she finally pulled back for air, he whispered against her lips, his tone wicked, "you really should just wear the skirt the way it is," then tugged her close for more.

Eventually, he managed to persuade her, simply by delaying her long enough that she no longer had time to change. An hour later, when she arrived in the conference room for the meeting, the reasons behind Jack's smug smirks became clear. Inside, waiting with everyone else for the meeting to begin, were two last second representatives from Wolfram & Hart; Angel and Spike. Buffy groaned. She was going to kill Jack.


End file.
